Alec Mason
Alec Mason (2097 - 2150) was an Earth-born Red Faction guerrilla, and one of the main Red Faction revolutionists during the Second Martian Revolution, eventually leading the colonist faction to victory during the Battle of Mount Vogel. Originally traveling around the Earth to look for work, Alec journeyed to Mars on the request of his brother Daniel, taking a job as an AmRuKuo miner. After the brutal murder of his brother at the hands of the oppressing Earth Defense Force, Alec was forced to take his brother's place in the Red Faction and fight against the oppressors. Being personally responsible for leading the Red Faction forces into liberating the various sectors of the Tharsis region, Alec took over control over the guerrilla army with the help of the technician Samanya after their leader, Hugo Davies, was killed alongside numerous others during an EDF raid on their Badlands hideout. Alec and Samanya forged an alliance with the Marauders, which led to a joint attack on the Earth Defense Force on Mount Vogel, marking the end of the revolution with the destruction of the E.D.S. Hydra. Alec and Samanya settled down together and had two children, Jake and Lyra. Several years later, remnants of the Earth Defense Force known as the White Faction attacked the Mason household, killing Samanya and kidnapping Lyra. Alec fell into depression and turned to alcohol, until his son Jake found Lyra and uncovered the White Faction attempting to attack the colonist and Marauder territories. Sacrificing his own life, Alec destroyed the White Faction's Dreadnought, saving thousands of lives in the process. Biography Early life Alec was born on Earth in 2097, eventually leading a nomadic existence while traveling across the planet. Often getting into trouble with his brother Daniel, Alec worked in various countries all over Earth.Red Faction: Guerrilla In the early 22nd century, on the request of his brother Daniel, Alec moved to Mars in hopes of starting a new and better life and rejoin his brother. Arrival on Mars On January 4, 2125, when he first gets to Mars, Alec meets up with his younger brother and Dan explains that what the propaganda says about the Earth Defense Force is a lie and they actually are a brute force who enslave the miners, just another corrupt company like Ultor, and a brutal government like the Commonwealth. Dan introduces the new Red Faction, a group of freedom fighters who are trying to overthrow the EDF's reign over Mars and its inhabitants. Alec is off-put by this, claiming that he doesn't want to be associated with a terrorist organization. After all, he came to Mars in search of a new start. When Alec first arrives, Dan takes him to an old laboratory where Alec practices with his new tools. He also learns the importance of salvaging. However, the brothers are soon spotted by an EDF patrol gunship, and Dan is killed. The gunship shoots at the ground infront of Alec, causing him to backup. He trips and falls, hitting his head on a Metal prong of a sign, knocking him unconscious. Sometime later, he awakens, and begins his trek back to his new home. There he finds the Earth Defense Force rummaging through his belongings. The EDF Officer in command there announces he is to be shot for possessing Red Faction tools, (a sledgehammer and remote mines, even though these are his legal tools given to him). Luckily, the EDF soldier who was about to deal the kill is shot by a Red Faction member, the Officer shoots at him, and misses. Others try kill the miner, but are shot as well. Another Soldier sneaks up behind a truck, and kills the Miner before he got a shot. Luckily, two other Miners take out the rest of the EDF, while the Officer's back is turned, Alec picks up the Sledgehammer and assassinates the Officer. The Red Faction Commander, Hugo Davies, greets him. Believing what his brother said, Davies states that whether he likes it or not, he is now Red Faction. Alec agrees, and Davies hands him an EDF Assault Rifle, starting Alec's role in liberating Mars. Though he is hesitant at first, he eventually seeks vindiction against his brother's murderers. Fighting for the Red Faction Alec's first mission was to destroy the former Red Faction Base of Operations. During the destruction, he is ambushed by EDF. He successfully destroys the base and escapes the EDF. Next mission, he is informed that a high-ranking EDF Officer is looking to defect to the Red Faction. Samanya went out to meet with him, but it turned out to be a trap. Alec rescues Samanya, and fights off an EDF attack. After that, the Red Faction begun organizing convoys into the Dust sector. The EDF have Sensor Towers that track Red Faction movement. So, Alec is tasked with using an "armored" truck to destroy the Sensor Fields. A Worker Rally expected to be peaceful turns into a massacre, as EDF kill civilians left and right. Captain Halvar Gunnarsen is the cause behind it, and Alec is tasked of hunting him down. He kills Gunnarsen. Now, he is tasked with monitoring surveillance of the Marauders, a mysterious warrior tribe who are known to be Ultor Rejects crazed by the Radiation in the Irradiated Zone. While the Red Faction are setting up a new Base of Operations in the Badlands, a cache of weapons was hidden near the site, but "not well enough". The Marauders found it, making off with the cache. Alec is set to follow the takers to their base, soon witnessing their holographic technology. He finds out their base is the old Ultor Mining Complex, which was abandoned decades ago after the first Red Faction Uprising. He also hears recordings of Capek's messages, from Red Faction 1. He finds a device of Ultor Tech. EDF began assaulting his position, when he makes it out, he sees he's not only dealing with EDF, but Marauders as well. Alec escapes the big battle between the two factions, and hands the device to Samanya. The following morning, Alec and John Kepler are set to find a Walker confiscated by the EDF. The Plan goes successful. After the EDF are halfway driven from the sector, but the Free Fire Zone's cannons began destroying Dust. Alec rescues key civilians and documents, while avoiding not only the EDF artillery, but Marauders as well. He escapes and finds out about the Marauder device, it is called the Nano Forge, which is technology that the Marauders use. Samanya engineers it into a weapon, the Nano Rifle. Liberating the Badlands and Oasis Another worker rally was being held in Oasis, and was, once again, an EDF massacre. The Red Faction plans on bringing medical supplies, by way of a truck driven by Kepler. Another success, once again by the Red Faction. After that, the Red Faction are looking for plans on getting through the Free Fire Zone. Alec, along with Kepler once again, and a EDF Psychologist-turned Red Faction Interrogator, Carmen Avila, are ordered to kidnap an EDF Colonel, Joseph Broga, who has the Free Fire Zone's schematics. The mission manages to go out well, by using a captured EDF Staff Car and ejecting it, with Broga in it, into the Mohole. Alec uses Altimeter Charges to destroy EDF Flyers, and clear the Airspace over the Free Fire Zone. A Chemical Depot contains a computer the Red Faction must hack into. Kepler and a team of Guerrillas defend the Depot itself while Alec defends the outer areas. The EDF start withdrawing from the sector while tanks start rolling into Oasis, starting a major destruction, like the one in Dust. Setting up a number of defence's and barricades, Alec and multiple Guerrillas destroy the tanks and liberate Oasis. Fighting in Eos Alec and other Guerrillas race through the Free Fire Zone's defenses, and puncture into the area where the cannons can"t fire. Alec single-handedly destroys generators powering the cannons, liberating a short, small sector. Once the other sectors had been liberated, the Red Faction had begun the assault on the last major EDF-controlled sector, Eos. The Red Faction support in Eos was already growing. EDF Snipers however, were picking off civilians one-by-one. Mason moved along the Eos Residential Quarters to kill the Snipers. The EDF organized a top Economic Summit. Alec managed to kill several businessmen from several companies. Now that the EDF's control had weakened in Eos, the Red Faction planed a three-way assault from Parker, Dust, and Oasis. When the mission starts, the EDF bomb the Red Faction's Main Base in the Badlands, killing the Commander. Alec finds Samanya, and together they fight off the EDF attack. With the Red Faction brutally beaten down, Samanya suggests they see the Marauders. Alec went through the Irradiated Zone, where the Marauders' main areas are. Samanya and Alec meet Vasha, Samanya's sister and leader of the Marauders. They ally with the Red Faction and Colonists permanently, and form a plan to stop the EDF Hydra, a massive EDF Warship planning on wiping out all life on the planet. Alec starts the attack on the EDF artillary spotting station, a Satellite network which points the targets out for the Artillery cannons. He protects a Marauder-controlled Truck, carrying the RM-8 and various other components for the Accelorator, which is the only way to destroy the Hydra. Soon after, Samanya and Alec plan to provoke Colonists into joining the Red Faction by using a recording in the Voice of Mars' broadcasting station. Now that the EDF are starting to get beaten back, the Red Faction are beginning an attack on Central Command. Alec uses a Red Faction-seized EDF Scout Car to get into the base. While a combined force of Guerillas and Marauders attack the areas on the outside, Alec attacks the ones on the inside. Battle of Mount Vogel The EDF are turning the tides of the war. This is the final battle. Alec once again uses the RM-8 to stop an incoming EDF attack force. The Marauders however are getting overrun on the mountain, and the Accelerator is captured by the EDF. Vasha is killed. Alec storms the mountain in a modified EDF Missile Tank, and soon after kills Bertram Roth of the Earth Defense Force. He gets the Accelerator working again, and the Nano Forge fires at the Hydra, which destroys and vaporises the Hydra, killing Lucius Kobel, and ending the war. As the night pulls in, a crowd of civilians cheer at Samanya and Alec, he walks towards the crowd and he holds the Sledgehammer in the air, proclaiming victory for the Red Faction. Later life Alec married Samanya some time after the 2nd Martian Revolution and settled down. They had a few sons, of which only Jake is known, and a daughter named Lyra. Fifteen years after the Revolution, there was an event in their household that changed the lives of Samanya and all of their sons, an attack by a group of people in white on the Mason household which they made look like was by the marauders. He gave his life to stop Adam Hale from destroying the terraformer by crashing his shuttle into the repair hydra. Trivia *Alec's surname of "Mason" which his someone who builds buildings, yet he spends most of his time destroying them. *In early concept art for the game, Alec Mason is seen with a full head of hair. The creators shaved off his hair in the final release. (When the Voice of Mars televisions broadcast a story about Alec, the picture will show him with a full head of hair instead of his normal look.) *Alec Mason's early design is similar to that of Alex Shepherd, the protagonist of Silent Hill: Homecoming. That, along with the similarity of the name, was possibly why they shaved his head. *His name is similar to that of COD: Black Ops and Black Ops II Playable Character, Alex Mason. *He is voiced by Troy Baker who also voiced Male Voice 1 in Saints Row: The Third, another Volition game. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Characters in Red Faction: Guerrilla (comic) Category:Characters in Red Faction: Origins Category:Characters in Red Faction: Armageddon (comic) Category:Red Faction Category:Mason Family